the_new_and_improved_wings_of_fire_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Fyrestørm/Queen Sapience
(soundcloud) S a p i e n c e Argentfish ☯ NightWing ☯ Fateshaper "No one can give you better advice than yourself." '-Cicero' Queen Sapience is a tall, dark-scaled NightWing with paler undersides; her scales have a slight blue tint to them, presumably due to her ancient relation to Queen Nighthunter. She is muscular and has a wide wingspan, giving off a very intimidating look. Her eyes are a dark blue, and hence her name, they show her many years of wisdom and experience. She is larger than most NightWings due to her age. Her voice is Tilda Swinton/Jadis the White Witch ("The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe"). As most queens would, Sapience cares deeply for her subjects, and would give every scale for them. She is wise, as typically depicted in scrolls, and very stubborn, as she often refuses to listen to her advisors and chosen heir. War is not her solution to everything, however she is capable of waging one, yet still harbors a strong hatred for the RainWings due to the events following the NightWing Exodus. She trusts that the one of current heirs she has - her daughter, Princess Serenity, and her granddaughters Princess Victoryteller and Mastertalon - will take up her role as queen well one day.Synopsis | style="text-align:center;" | |} Backstory Childhood Princess Sapience was hatched as the only dragonet of Queen Valiance and King Goldseeker. Her mother was a warmonger, and while she was off terrorizing scavengers and any tribe she could find a reason to fight, she left raising Sapience to Goldseeker and an army of servants. Goldseeker never really cared for his daughter. Since his wife was off, he took the chance to have several affairs, and presumably Sapience has an unknown number of half-siblings. However, her mentor, Horace, raised her as if she were his dragonet and taught her to recite, read, write, and be good at arithmetic. He taught her about NightWing history and about the civil war against the RainWings, and she learned eagerly. He taught her much wisdom and literature as well- she still has verses she learned from him memorized to this day. However, King Goldseeker was soon murdered by one of his lovers after he had been caught, ironically, cheating with another dragoness. When Queen Valiance returned from war, she heard of her husband's infidelity and sold his corpse to scavengers in exchange for old SandWing treasure. Adolescence As Sapience grew older, she continued studies under Horace while Valiance attempted to set her up with potential suitors- as the future queen, she would need a king. She rejected most of them as they mainly wanted power and wealth, but there were a few that she tolerated, such as Fateshaper, who would eventually become her husband when she was older. However, a group of raiders from the Black Market under Possibility attacked the palace one night because they were after the treasure Valiance had gotten from the scavengers. The raid did not end well- many royals were killed, including Sapience's cousins and aunts and uncles, and sadly her mother as well as Horace. Saddened by the massacre, Sapience still ascended to the throne, choosing Fateshaper as her husband despite a lack of love for him- she chose him purely out of tolerance and the need for a pollitical marriage. Adulthood Sapience and Fateshaper built the army from the ground up, although the times at which they would need their army were few. She allowed her husband power in court, and that was not only good for her publicity but good for the court as well, as he was a good politician. The pair eventually had two eggs, which hatched into Crown Princess Serenity and Prince Forethought, Sapience's only children. As the SeaWing tribe suffers a massive loss after the eruption of an underwater volcano, Relations Family Parents Name username (occupation; mother) small description "opinion." Name username (occupation; father) small description "opinion." Siblings Name username (occupation; brother) small description "opinion." Name username (occupation; sister) small description "opinion." Mate Name username (occupation; wife/husband) small description "opinion." Dragonets Name username (occupation; son/daughter) small description "opinion." Other Relations Name username (queen/boss/any superior) small description "opinion." Name username (occupation) small description "opinion." Name username (occupation) small description "opinion." Romance Information Affiliations Trivia -stuff -stuff -stuff Gallery Sapience.headshot.png|Queen Sapience Category:Blog posts